CK-01 Henterprise (Chicken Invaders)
Summary The CK-01 Henterprise, or simply called The Henterprise is the main antagonist and final boss of Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side. It is a direct parody and reference of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from Star Trek. It is a presumably self-controlled spaceship and the largest created by chickens, measuring roughly ~50,000 KM. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: CK-01 Henterprise (referred as this in game) Origin: Chicken Invaders Gender: '''Inapplicable, due to being a ship '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Chicken-technology Spaceship (referred as this in game) Powers and Abilities: Spaceflight, Can shoot out harmful eggs, Can summon chickens, Energy Projection (Can shoot out a variety of lasers and sun fireballs), Can fire black feathers that prevent light from passing, Large Size (Type 3, it is the largest ship the chickens have ever created, measuring ~50,000 KM large as it is 1.5 larger than the Egg Cannon, which is ~35,000 KM large), Resistance to Plasma Manipulation (The Plasma Rifle damages it far less when compared to other weapons of the game), Radiation Manipulation (Able to withstand the sun's radiation from a very close distance, the Neutron Gun damages it far less when compared to other weapons of the game), some form of Light Manipulation (The Photon Swarm damages it far less when compared to other weapons of the game), and Heat Manipulation (Was presumably close to the sun and no damage was seen to the ship) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Is able to shoot out small sun fireballs from the main satellite gun. Its large laser attack should be comparable to this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, possibly far higher normally (Casually crossed the sun ) with Massively FTL+ warp travel (Should scale to The Hero warp traveling to Madam Maddame, which was 10,000 light years away from him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Planet level (Should be able to withstand its own attacks, tanked several attacks from The Hero) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Due to being a self-controlled ship) Range: Stellar (Was able to black out the sun with black feathers, its other attacks should be comparable to this) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Henterprise has a variety of attacks patterns shown in game. They all usually follow an order: *'Red Beam:' The Henterprise's entrance attack. It fires a huge laser from its main satellite dish. *'Black Feathers:' The Henterprise's attack following up the Red Beam in most phases. It shoots 20 F Red_Beam2.gif|The Henterprise charges up and then shoots a large, red laser from its main satellite launcher. Black_Feathers.gif|The Henterprise shoots out multiple large black feathers to blind its target. Chicken_Wobble2.gif|The Henterprise shoots 32 Metal-suit chickens out of his rear Blue_Ion.gif|The Henterprise shoots out multiple blue ion lasers towards the target. Sun_Fireballs.gif|The Henterprise shoots multiple large, sun fireballs towards the opponent from its main satellite launcher. Black_Feathers.gif|The Henterprise shoots out multiple large, black feathers towards the opponent to blind it. Purple_Lasers.gif|The Henterprise shoots out multiple purple lasers from its small phasers towards the target. eathers to blind and attack the opponent. These Feathers were originally used to black out the sunlight in Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side to trigger the main plot of it. *'Egg Launch:' The Henterprise's attack following up the Black Feathers. Eggs are fired from the mini laser cannons 5-10 times. *'Blue Ions:' The Henterprise's attack following up the Black Feathers in some cases. Blue Ions are fired from the mini laser cannons 3-6 times. The Ions are spaced equally from each other. *'Sun Fireballs:' The Henterprise's attack following up the Black Feathers in some cases. Gigantic sun fireballs are fired from the main satellite dish 2-5 times. *'Purple Lasers:' The Henterprise's last attack when at low health. Purple lasers are fired out of the mini laser cannons, either straight down or in different directions. *'Chicken Wobble:' The Henterprise's last attack in a pattern. 32 Metal-suit Chickens are deployed from the rear of the spaceship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spaceships Category:Final Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Characters Category:Chicken Invaders Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapons